


Practical Problem Solving

by SaraJaye



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Beavis and Butt-Head being assholes, Canned Food, Explosions, Food, Gen, Stewart is screwed, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When all else fails, break into the fat kid's house and use his stuff.





	Practical Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> 093\. can

"Hey, Beavis, check it out. I like, found this in the cabinet behind a bunch of crackers and crap."

"Woah, really?" Beavis stared at the can. "Uh, it's like, all dusty. What's in it?"

"Uh, oh yeah." Butt-Head spat on the can and wiped it off with his shirt. "Woah! It's chili! Like, we could put it on our nachos and stuff!"

"Really?! Cool!" Beavis grinned. "But like, don't you need to open it first? I dunno if we have like, that thing you use." Butt-Head smacked him.

"You dumbass, it's not that hard. Like, cut it with a knife or something. Or kick it."

"Ohhhh yeah, heheheheh."

So they tried a knife, and it broke. They sat on it, and it rolled out from under their butts. Beavis kicked it, and hurt his foot. Butt-Head put it in the microwave.

The explosion was cool, but it didn't open the can. Which sucked.

"Dammit! How're we gonna get this can open?!" Beavis whined. "Like, we were gonna have the coolest nachos ever and we can't open the stupid thing! Aaaaargh!" Butt-Head smacked him before he could start spazzing out again.

"Calm down, fartknocker. We'll like, go to Stewart's house and steal his."

"Ohhh yeah. Heheheheh, cool, but he can't like have any of our nachos, right?"

"No. He's fat."

So they took the can down to Stewart's house, where Butt-Head just missed getting a peek at Stewart's mom naked in the shower cause she was already in her bathrobe when they got there. Bathrobes sucked.

"Hi, guys!" Stewart said. "You're here early. But I can't hang out, I promised Mom I'd go to the fabric store with her."

"Outta the way, butthole, we gotta like, use your can opener thingie."

"Oh, sure! What's the matter, yours isn't working?" Stewart asked, but Beavis was already plugging it in, laughing as sparks came out of the hole. Huhuhuhuh, hole. "Oh, careful! That outlet's not safe, maybe you should-"

"Shut up, Stewart! We're gonna make chili nachos, and you can't have any. You're too fat." Butt-Head said. He stuck the can in place, Beavis turned it on, and even more sparks started coming out of the hole. And the can opener. And the can before it exploded.

"WOOOOOAAAH! FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!" Beavis cheered as sparks, flame, and chili flew all over the kitchen. Stewart screamed like a wuss and hid under a chair, and Butt-Head laughed.

"That was cool."

What wasn't cool was that the chili smelled like crap and when he made Beavis try it it tasted like crap too. They couldn't use it on nachos, it would like, ruin them.

"Oh well. At least Stewart's gonna get his ass kicked for this," said Butt-Head as they left the house and went to the Maxi-Mart.

"Yeah, yeah, and it exploded and there was fire! FIRE!" Beavis added. "We gotta like, find other cans and take them here again! Maybe next time we can blow up the whole kitchen!"

"Settle down, Beavis. Besides, if we like do that we can't come here anymore and then we can't watch TV when ours is broken."

"Ohhh yeah. That'd suck."


End file.
